Tickle Marks
by lekhnu-padhnu-sunnu
Summary: (I don't even use or own the bleach product to wash the clothes, it's not my thing.) Warning: Read on your own risk... I don't want to be horrible person who doesn't know how to tickle. Stop shouting at me." cried out Rukia. you don't need to be the person who doesn't know how to tickle. You already are one. Include:OOC-ness


**I definitely do not own "Bleach"**

(I don't even use or own the bleach product to wash the clothes, it's not my thing.)

 **Warning: Read on your own risk...**

...

* * *

" **Tickle Marks** "

It was a warm day for winter season, everyone was enjoying outside in the warm sun. The park was filled with the people who were enjoying their free time with their love ones, children were playing, couples were enjoying romancing... g. ...maybe...

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why is it, that I can't write anything related to romance? Is this some kind of curse? What I have ever done to anybody for having this kind of cursed time?' a girl in the baby blue princess-coat sitting on the park bench was having internal battle inside her head, having lack of experience in romance can do such hideous things to youth.

The said girl was glaring at the laptop which was siting innocently on her lap and she was having life time of glaring competition with the screen where little blank line was teasing her by being seen and unseen with rhythm of seconds. Its like; it is mocking her by saying that her deadline was nearer then ever and it was the ticking time of said deadline.

Either way she was feeling very annoyed by this. Don't take her for douche-bag or impatient kinds, but she was very reasonable person who has her prestige to hold on. She was the next hire and proud prodigy of her family. She was Rukia Kuchiki who doesn't take crap from anybody. She would f*ing succeed this obstacle no matter what!

But first she need an energy to battle with her problem. All the inner battle had frustrated her and she was hungry too. A growing lady needs her food damn it! So off she went leaving the happy people in the park and seeking for food comfort that will give satisfaction to her hunger and a break to inner battle.

After a short walk to the small cafe, she decided to have some food there. It was homey environment in the cafe, nothing fancy or out done with eye-blinding cuteness. It was simple yet surprisingly interesting. The petite girl who seems to be shy in pigtails took her order.

Rukia was thinking about how to solve her problem when loud hooting and shouting interrupted her. There was a group of boys and girls who seems to be enjoying themselves without any concern for the other customers peace, though the said customer weren't many. But there were still that one old man, a couple and including her were still counts as a other customers who wants some peace time in this homey cafe. How rude that they were shouting without any-care for the others peace, it clearly shows her that today wasn't good day for her to come out from her home.

She thought she would be inspired by her surrounding but all she got was headache. "I should have stayed home." sighed Rukia.

"Well if you weren't going to eat your ordered food then yeah, you should have stayed home." came snorted comment at Rukia.

Her eyes widened at the reply and turned her head to the voice. And there was a tall boy who was standing infront of her table with frown on his face and ridiculous color of orange hair on top of his head.

She knew it was rude to stare someone, but she could not take her eyes away from the orange haired boy who looks like a giant with carrot top hat on his head(that must not be his hair, must be some fake hair color or better the wig!) which of course makes her stare at the boy more cause of what she just imagined.

There in the side of the boy forehead could be seen a mark of angry tick, "Would you stop gawking at me like an idiot?" said the boy with clenched teeth.

She was insulted by the boy who just marched on her table and rudely commented on her lack off attention on her food. So she obviously decided that she did not like this rude guy even though it was her who openly gape at him. She confirmed herself that, she would not apologize for it. After all she was a proud Kuchiki.

"If you are here for selling some hair color or wig for exchange with food, then you better not stick here. I don't need some fake products. I'm naturally beautiful. It would be better if you go to that old guy sitting on the corner, I'm sure he would be very delighted with your sell." smiled Rukia innocently.

The face of the boy could be seen very red with anger, "Why you little brat?! I-grr-" growled the boy.

"Must be the hair chemical making you difficult to pronounce out the word, huh~" said with fake concern in her voice.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Mr. Salesman, I hope you have better luck with next customer."with that said she stood up, put some cash on the table and got out from the cafe.

"Wait-! You little brat-" the voice of the boy was cut off by the sound of closed door.

"Damn it-!" cursed the boy.

"What am I going to do with you Ichigo? You have a face of a bishonen but a frown of ugly ogre and let us not forget about your husky voice but talking manner with ladies with said voice is very lack off. Tch-tch~ this will be your downfall Ichigo, you hear me. If you continue to walk in this path you will die alone, no-one to live with you, you forever alone. Listen to what I say young disciple-" said voice was brutely cut of by the side kick and flying straight to the face punch.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! KEIGO!" said the boy name Ichigo with orange hair.

"SHUT UP! PERVERT!" said the girl with black hair.

After beating a crap out of Keigo, Ichigo felt a lot better. But he still could not forget the brat sarcastic comment about his hair, it was unforgivable how dare that puny brat compare his all natural hair to that hideous piece of shit called wig! She didn't directly comment on his hair but oh-ho-ho-! he knows when some one was mocking or not about his hair no matter what the subject they wanna twist it in. That brat would pay oh so dearly for mocking him and his hair.

She will know what happens to little kid like her for insulting him.

"Ah, Ichigo not to burst your bubble but stop smiling like some freak. You are scaring the customers!" shouted the small boy with red hair.

"huh! Where's the customer you are talking about, pipsqueak? All I see is deserted place and spider webs!" Ichigo shouted back, which got the red hair boy riled up. The red hair boy dived with punch towards Ichigo but he was stopped by the hand of Ichigo on his head on the mid air of his dive, which made him a foot far from his target and shook his hands wildly towards his target in hope of giving Ichigo a painful punch.

"Ichigo, I would be very glad if you would let Jinta go. So he could work on his duty." said a man in a stripe hat who had his lower face covered with the paper fan.

Ichigo let go of Jinta at the request of the man, Jinta not so kindly kicked at the knee of Ichigo and ran to the cafe kitchen. Ichigo in pain cursed at the boy.

"Thank you very much, now enjoy your stay here. And break anything like last time you would be paying everything with tax included." Said the man with chirp in his voice.

"Thanks for the warning, Urahara" said Ichigo with dripping sarcasm.

"Ah~~don't mention it." With that said Urahara disappeared around the reception door.

The group of boys and girls surrounded Ichigo with the question they have been mean to ask after the counter- with Rukia.

"Ichigo, I always knew you were no gentleman but why do you have to be so brute?" said the boy with glasses.

"Uryu, what are you talking about? You clearly saw that pipsqueak kicked me in my knee! So why are blaming me being brute, I did nothing to him?!" accused Ichigo.

"I'm not talking about Jinta you idiot. I was talking about the girl which whom you have talked before." said Uryu, pushing his glass up on his nose.

"Oh- what about her?" asked Ichigo with deadpan face.

"What do you mean by 'what about her' ? you clearly got the guts to go and talk with some stranger and insult her and get tongue tied by her insults. That is even new for you Ichigo! So tell us what are you hiding? Did you just asked her out or something cause I'm not surprised by her rejecting you by the way you acted. I mean goes off to the table and insults her to stay home and excepts it to be some kind of cool gesture of seducing the girl. If I were in that girl position you would be knocked dead right there. Huff~ I'm your friend, Ichigo and I'm telling you to give up on that kind of cheap pick-up line. Its's for your own good" said the girl with black hair patting on his back, everybody present in the cafe nodded in the support of said comment.

"Tatsuki, Are you nuts?! Who said anything about pick-up lines and asking that brat out?! I was going to talk her about Karin, you know my little sister who goes to Elite girls school!" shouted Ichigo in annoyance.

"Oh~ yeah, what about Karin?" said Tatsuki.

"Well, you know how she has this interest on joining national soccer team."at Ichigo comment everybody smiled and remembered how energetic Karin gets when ever she got to play in football field.

"Yes~ she has this happy energy that surrounds her when ever she was in playing field." said the curvy girl with golden hair.

"Exactly, Orihime. She loves the soccer so much that she wanted to participate on the national team. But some no good talent rich brat gets the chance instead of her place."angry with unfairness scoffed Ichigo. And everybody got their mood soured by this news.

"That is awful, poor Karin. Is she all right?" asked Orihime with full of concerned in her voice.

"Yeah, she is alright. But you guys should have seen her, she was so sad that I was unable to cheer her. Dad tried his silly tactics to rile up some mood and Yuzu cooked everything that Karin liked but none off them could cheer her up. Its so frustrating that as her big brother I couldn't do anything for her. And that is when I saw that brat. Thought I could go talk with her about this."

"That is very thoughtful of you, but why talk with that girl. Is see the girl who replaced our Karin rightful place with fraud?!" asked Keigo with shout.

"No man, she is not that girl. Actually she is the president of the school council or it seemed so." said Ichigo with deep thought.

"What do you mean by 'it seemed so' ? Don't give some half-ass information Ichigo Kurosaki! Your sister life is on this sole information!" scolded Uryu.

"Shut up! Uryu, I'm not sure because I only saw her in valedictorian when Karin was participating with some group in school of senior farewell program." Said Ichigo.

"You idiot! It means she could be graduating senior. Have you ever thought about that or didn't you know the meaning of valedictorian?" cried Tatsuki.

"I know the meaning of it Tatsuki! You don't have to fucking shout on my ear!" shouted back Ichigo.

The shouting match was going on the floor of the cafe. When sudden sound of opened door startled them all and there at the door was the girl who they have been talking about. She walked towards them in such a elegance like she was some royalty that had come to grace them all with her refinement.

"Excuse me, could you please move away? I need to get to the table where I left my laptop." said Rukia with no-nonsense voice.

It was their turn to gawk at her, standing infront of her like idiots. Don't blame them cause what would anybody have done in their place? They were just minute ago talking about her. You know this kind of awkward situation, right? A full minute later all of them came back to their senses and made way for Rukia.

"Thank you" said Rukia even though she was stood-up/stared-at there for a minute she appreciated, that they let her finally go to her table where she left her laptop.

While retrieving her laptop she could see from the corner of her left eyes, that the group now was whispering something to the orange haired boy. She couldn't hear them clearly but she heard some words like; talk, force, beat, seduce, kidnap...she didn't have to be some prodigy child to know that these people were clearly trying to abduct her! What did they f*ing want?! Are they the some enemy of her family to gain property by kidnapping her?! Well there wasn't a chance that she would get kidnapped by some teenager groups. She would beat the sh*t out of these amateurs if they even try to touch her single hair. She hadn't gone through some extreme martial arts and weapons training for nothing. It's time to put her training in action, she was ready for fight, she hoped they would last long cause that would be so perfect for stress relief.

Rukia was slowly walking to the door keeping mindful of their intention when suddenly the cafe door was opened by girls, one who had her black hair in ponytail and other one orange hair in pigtails. There was a man with goatee following them with whine.

"Come on, Dad it would be fun. Karin would be happy too, won't you sis?" asked the girl in orange hair pigtail to other girl with pleading voice.

"Whatever Yuzu- I don't care." said Karin with straight face.

"Mr. Kurosaki, Karin, Yuzu, it's nice to meet you again." said the voice which came from the petite girl.

"Ohhhhhh~~~ how nice to see you Rukia~~ It's such a good day now that I have been graced with your angelic face~~I told you not to use honorific with me. Call me Pa-pa~You look so cute, my third daughter~~~" said the man in goatee who was called Mr. Kurosaki, he bear hugged Rukia and smoother her side of face into his cheeks at this the group of teenager gaped their mouth like fish out of the water and some in disgust.

"Let her go you CREEP!" shouted Karin and kicked her father on the face who passed out on the floor with her deadly attack.

"Are you alright? Rukia sis." asked Yuzu with worry on her voice and looked her around for any injury.

"No...no, I'm alright Yuzu. It's Mr. Kurosaki whom you should worry about. Looks like he hasn't change much, huh?" said Rukia with concerned voice.

"That old goat will never change." said the voice with irritation.

At this everybody turned their head to the source of the voice and found it coming from the boy with orange hair.

"There you are brother, you have been missing since morning. You didn't even wait for breakfast. I was so worried about you!" accused Yuzu.

"Yeah- Where have been all morning, bro? Yuzu was worried sick and I have to deal with dad, alone. You know how annoying is it to deal with him in early morning?" said Karin with annoyed voice.

"I know first hand, I grew up in that home you know. What are you doing here anyway? And how do you know her?" asked Ichigo pointing his index finger at Rukia.

Before anybody could reply Rukia scolded Ichigo, "How rude to point finger at other? Have ever heard of manner? You brute of an idiot!"

"What did you call me you dwarf?!" shouted back Ichigo at which everybody gasped.

"You take that back!" shouted Rukia anger clearly starting to show on her face.

"Why would I? I'm telling the truth, even from your boots with heels clearly shows that, you very much lack in height department." at this every girl in the cafe not only gasped but prayed that this insolent fool soul may rest in peace and some of the guys who had been in that type situation before prayed with the girls.

Ichigo did not see the said boots heal coming to his unguarded knee, he crouched down to his injured knee and Rukia took advantage of this by upper cutting Ichigo right on his face. With the thud sound from the floor it clearly showed who was the victorious of the fight. Everybody respected and admired Rukia for her strength, some of them started to for her and for Ichigo he was know for fallen giant on the fight by petite heroine, Rukia Kuchiki.

...THE END...

"What the heck Rukia? Why did you represent me as the giant and why am I the one got beaten on this story?" cried the man in his pajama.

"Ichigo, why are you shouting in the early morning even the alram hasn't gone off yet?" questioned the petite woman in her night gown.

"You sly woman! How could you be so cruel to your husband who earns for you, protect you with his life and loves you more than anything? Why are you so mean to me, Rukia?" whimpered Ichigo.

"Do tell me where to find this loving husband, ok?" teased Rukia.

At the comment Ichigo just frowned at her, "Ichigo~ don't be such a baby. It was just a story that I wrote to pass the time, beside you are not yourself because of the aafects of medicine on you. Come here, let me take your temperature." pleaded Rukia with open warm arm for Ichigo to come to their bed.

"I feel alright now, you don't have to worry. I think the medicine had worked, my nose aren't stiffed as they seem to be in yesterday." said Ichigo with sniff but obeying to his wife request and leaned on her warm body.

He buried his nose to her neck and took a long breathe from his nose and breathing in his wife' magnificent addicting sent, "See, I can smell your sweet sent again. You smell so good Rukia, like a passion fruit ripe and read to gulp in." said Ichigo in huskier voice.

"Now is this my beloved husband talking? or is this the work of wonderful medicine which have gave you oh so kindly the power of inhaling scent?" teased Rukia once again.

"Rukiaaaa~~~~ stop being such a tease~! Your loving husband is trying to create romantic environment here. Give a little credit to this unfortunate guy who's trying to amend for ruining yesterday valentine." said Ichigo with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you looked so out of character." Giggled Rukia.

Ichigo deepen his face on Rukia neck further in embarrassment, "hehh~ but I didn't say anything about not liking it." Rukia massaged his hair with her hand drawing circles in gentle motion.

Ichigo hummed on her neck and left light kisses there. "Why did you write that story?" asked Ichigo.

After a few seconds Rukia kissed his forehead and replied with smile, "Well, I was thinking about our first meeting. And at that time you were such a brute, sharp mouthed, stubborn, hard headed, manner less-"

"I feel really great that you had thought such nice thing about me, thanks a lot honey. Weren't I so much loved by you then?" Ichigo interrupted with his sarcasm and mocking smile in his face.

"-and half-ass listener. You still are all those, but you show it in minimal amount and at those time you are denied from this bed and your residents would be the sofa in living room." Not even fazed by his mocking and sarcastic comment, Rukia finished her sentence.

"But you were, are and will be the only one that I will love with my all." said Rukia with soft eyes with happy tears in them thanking all the gods and goddess for letting him stay with her forever.

"hey~ Rukia don't cry on me now, you know I hate it when you cry." said Ichigo with soft voice. Now he was the one who held her in his arms and hugged her tight buried his face in the long, soft, dark as night hair of Rukia.

"I just don't want to lose you. I have been in so much pain when I thought you were gone. Don't you dare leave me! Do you understand Kurosaki Ichigo? Promise me, please." sobbed out Rukia with plead, grasping his pajamas' t-shirt and burying her face in his chest where the beat of his heart could be heard, like it's also pleading to Rukia to stop crying and reminding her that he was alive next to her, embracing her, loving her.

"Rukia, my love. I would never leave you. I promise you. You know that I'm the man of my words, right. Trust me." Ichigo whipped away the tears from her cheeks which were pink with crying.

"You'll grow ugly if you always cry like that." suggested Ichigo.

"Shut up, you still have to stay with me even if I would go ugly which is impossible." Rukia said haughtily with cleaning off her face by rubbing it in the t-shirt of Ichigo.

"Well, it doesn't matter my killer good-looks would be enough for both of us. And stop rubbing your snots all over my t-shirt. It's disgusting... I said stop it, woman. My god! Stop it already! RUKIAAA~" While Ichigo tried to stop Rukia from rubbing her snots all over his t-shirt. In other hand, Rukia made her mission to leave mountain pile worth of snots all over his t-shirts for making her cry.

"You deserve it idiot."cried Rukia.

Ichigo thought he would let her off today because of yesterday, but it clearly shows that she needed to be taught lesson for messing with his t-shirt. So he did when ever he found he was going to lose fight with her; he tickled her with no mercy.

Rukia was laughing like mad woman now, if this scene was presented to her honorable brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. Then he would have been ashamed by it, cause Kuchiki wouldn't ever be controlled by such fickle thing like tickle, they would concurred everything in their way.

"ok~~I GIVE UP~LET ME GO~ICHIGOOO~~~" laughed Rukia, she was in pain now with forced, uncontrollable laugh.

After a few tickle Ichigo let her go. He liked her laugh better then her tears.

"So, where were we before we started the tickle battle." grinned Ichigo.

"It should not be called battle, it was the attack of tickle which you were enjoying greatly, taking pleasure in my torture!" pouted Rukia to Ichigo with accusation.

"Darling, don't you know laughter is the greatest medicine of all." said Ichigo in all known voice.

"In that case you needed it more than I" said Rukia and tried tickle him but he didn't even twitch his lips. It's like he was immune to tickle.

"What the hell? Why are you not ticklish?" Rukia said in frustration tickling him everywhere.

"It's not that I'm not ticklish. It's just that the way you tickle me, doesn't affect me what so ever. You trying to tickle is like not tickling but scratching. See there is even a proof of the scratch." And behold there is the scratch on his abs, side of his neck and under his armpit too. It's like a horror show where only the last victim that got out barely alive.

"OH MY GOD! Ichigo, why did you not tell me? And I thought you were cheating on me! Oh my- let me get you a balm for it" before she could get up from the bed to retrieve a relief balm.

Ichigo caught her and faced her at him, "Wait a minute so you thought I was cheating on you because of these tickle marks? So yesterday fight wasn't even my fault? Just a misunderstanding?! What the hell Rukia?! What's with you? You have been pissed off with me without any reason. Now days it's like you're going through daily series of PMS-ing!" shouted Ichigo.

"Idiot, how could I know that you got those marks from me, you never explained it to me. And don't say it "tickle marks". It sounds that who ever gave you those tickle marks seems horrible person who have no idea how to tickle and I don't want to be horrible person who doesn't know how to tickle. Stop shouting at me." cried out Rukia again, tears running like a water-fall from her eyes.

"Rukia, love, you don't need to be the person who doesn't know how to tickle. You already are one. But you aren't a horrible person, just little bit mean to your loving husband." said Ichigo with matter of fact voice which got him slap on his chest.

"Beside if you got better on tickling I wouldn't have any secret weapon against you. So now that you know of this, won't you give me a chance who wasn't at his fault yesterday's fight at all. Hmm~ what do you say? It's only fair." this kind of blackmail was the main weapon of Rukia and how he got great with her tactics and used it against her with her own weapon, is no mystery. After her husband was fast learner. Anyhow she was going to find out and make him suffer.

Revenge in mind Rukia deafetedly said, "fine~ you are forgiven...for this time"

"Thank you, Rukia~ Now would you please tell me what these mood swings about? Don't tell me you are pregnant or something?" said Ichigo casually.

At the silence of Rukia and bright red coloring on her cheeks gave away the very thing that she thought she would share with him on the romantic environment on the valentine, which was yesterday. Well there was no reason crying on spilled or spoiled milk, it would be waste of a time.

Ichigo couldn't think, he was froze there in with her in his arm. He couldn't process a thing. He knew he always found the things with his sarcastic comment to be true but he never thought that he would be guessing right about it. He meant; how could have he missed it all the food carving, morning sickness, mood swings it was more than before. He should have guessed it yesterday when she started to rant about cheating and thrown him in cold night and after four or five hours staying outside of their home on the cold night of winter, he was sure that he would be found dead in the morning with frostbite.

He didn't know why she was being this difficult, he tried to explain her, but she wouldn't listen to him. He thought he was the horrible husband for making her cry and hurt in the day where love was dedicated to each other. He thought that the night will go smooth, he had reservation on the fancy restaurant called Gotei13 which was very hard to get reservation on the valentine. He was still thinking about what he did wrong and trying save his cold ass from the chilly night when the sound of opening door woke him up from his thoughts.

There at the door standing on the thin night gown was his beautiful wife. She shivered a little from the wind of the cold night. There could be seen tears at the edge of her jewel like a purple iris which shined from tears that have been building-up and before the tears could fall Ichigo had caught it his thumbs, wiped it away from her eyes then kissed her with passion, whispering on her lips that he was sorry for all the hurt and trouble, while she hugged him tight.

Damn it-! He got a bad cold from staying outside at the cold night and because of that he could not have sexy time with his beautiful wife. How could he? When the only thing that obey and work was his ears, which wouldn't do shit? Except for hearing things like his wife sweet voice of apology and promises of never going to go to this extreme for punishment and if he would get little better; she would give him a reward for taking the punishment in the cold night with bravery. At that he just smiled and only thought about the reward.

But now coming out from the flashback, he was so happy that he was going to cry.

"Ichigo, are you crying?" asked Rukia little worried.

"No, I'm salivating from my eyes thinking about how much you will grow and give me the fruit of our love... of course I'm crying idiot, only a coward won't shed happy tears for his wife and future child. I'm no sappy person but I know when to be emotional and let it out. Beside your the person who taught me that, Rukia." said Ichigo with brilliant smile on his face, looking at her lovingly and she kissed him on his forehead, eyes, nose, both side of cheeks.

"I feel so happy that, I feel like screaming in happiness to the world but half of the world still sleeping and it might be rude to disturb our neighbor. So I'll settle for now. Rukia..." Ichigo called her with so soft voice, it felt like it would disappear in the air around them.

"hmm~" hummed Rukia lightly kissing his lips.

"I love you" said Ichigo with full of love, trust and honesty in his voice.

"I love you too" said Rukia closing their distance with passion-full of love, belief, and promise in her kiss.

* * *

Lekhnu-Padhnu-Sunnu

(Amama hau-! Nasuti nasuti lekhe ko~ ksato po vayo toit~)


End file.
